Surprises
by Depressed08
Summary: mmk- i suck at summaries...well, there a few
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the HARRY POTTER characters...

Surprises

by: Depressed08

****

Chapter One: The Summer Guest

The Dursley house was the same...full of loud, angry people. Especially, Harry's uncle Vernon Dursley. He was screaming at the top of his lungs on the telephone. 

"Calm down, hun! He's on the other line, and he can hear you fine," Petunia Dursley told her large husband. Vernon turned away from the phone to give her what most called a very demonic look. 

Petunia sort of smiled, then walked quickly into the living room to dust the furniture, which was clearly free of dust. Obviously she'd do anything to get a few feet away from that...devil. 

"Gosh, what's dad so worried about?" Dudley questioned Harry. "He's on the road to getting fired," Harry explained, holding in a large grin. Dudley's calm expression quickly changed to a frightened sort of doomed look. "No, he can't! We'll have no money! Mum doesn't work for Hershey's, and she'll never start!" Dudley cried. 

~*~

Harry was relieved when Dudley had dozed of into sleep. He had rambled on that whole afternoon about Vernon and why he just couldn't be fired. _"I don't think anything could get worse," _ Harry said to himself. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on the door. "Get that damn door! We're trying to sleep!" Vernon boomed. 

Reluctantly, Harry slumped down the stairs, and walked slowly toward the door. He slowly opened it and gasped to find the person on the other side...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: i love making you wait...it's just...so much fun! oh well...chapter two is coming soon...

sorry this chapter was so short. oh, if you review, which i could care less if you do or not, be like...super gentle, because this is my first fic and i know i write horribly. thanks! ^_^


	2. ChapterTwo

****

Chapter Two: Fainting and Pimples

"Malfoy?" Harry choked. "Yeah, Yeah, skip the excitement," he said, pushing past him and walking in. "What are you doing here?" Harry asked, still a little choked up about his sudden arrival. "My father has to go somewhere over the summer, so I have to come here. It wasn't my choice to come here anyway, Potter. So, where are the 'guardians' of the house. I have to give them this letter from my father," Draco explained, shoving a peice of folded parchment to Harry.

"Erm...I'll go give it to my aunt and uncle," Harry said, running up the stairs. Of course, Harry got yelled at by Vernon. Eventually, he stomped downstairs to meet this guest. "So, you're the boy?" Vernon asked, face red with fury. "Yes, I hope you don't mind," Draco said comfortably. "Well, of course I do, but I see no reason to kick you out. You probably amount to something more than that rat ever will," Vernon said, pointing to Harry and grinning. 

"Who, Potter? You couldn't be anymore correct, eh?" Draco asked, cackling. Harry gave them both death glares, then quietly went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Vernon didn't approve of that, but Harry didn't care. "Do you want something to drink?" Harry asked. Draco raised a golden eyebrow, "What're you playing at?" "N-nothing," Harry said, 

"I just thought since you'll be here for a while, there'd be no reason to keep fight-" "All-right, All-right, I get your point. Pour me a glass of water, will you?" Draco said, leaning his broom on the wall. 

"Vernon and Petunia might dispose of that if you...leave it there like that," Harry said. "Well, where the hell am I supposed to put it? Along with my other things?" Draco asked, a bit annoyed. "Things?" Harry said. "Yes, you imbecile! I hid them in the bushes. In case I wasn't alloud to stay. I'll go get them later," he said, taking off his jacket revealing his white undershirt which clearly showed the muscles beneath them.

"Like looking at an enemy's body?" Draco questioned, putting his hands on his hips. "N-no! Of course not! I wasn't looking at your body! I was merely looking at your...that huge pimple on your forehead," Harry retorted. "Oh, really? So, if I look in the mirror...if you have one...then I will see a huge read, infected pimple on my forehead?" Draco asked. 

"No, you won't see a pimple. I wasn't looking at your body, either," Harry told him. "Then, why did you like about the pimple? Why were you looking over in my direction?" Draco asked, grinning mischievously. "Mal-Draco...I..." Harry attempted to say, but hit the floor instead. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: well...it was a bit longer than usual. well, i bet you knew who would be on the other end of the door...it was obvious...it was destined...lol! hehe! ^_^ 3rd chap. coming soon!!!! 


End file.
